Henry Mitchell
Henry Mitchell is the husband of Charmed One, Paige Matthews and a parole officer of the San Francisco Police Department. Biography Early Life Little is known about Henry prior to his first encounter with Paige Matthews, other than that he grew up in foster homes. Because the social agency kept moving him around whenever he got close to someone, he developed a fear of opening up to other people, including Paige. But later, he learns to overcome that fear. Meeting Paige Henry meets Paige in 2006, as he was looking after a teenage parolee identified as Speed, who also happened to be Paige's future-whitelighter charge. Initially they butted heads on what to do with Speed, but had found themselves attracted to each other and as time went on, they began dating. Paige first used her healing powers on Henry after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery. Because her love for him was so strong, it awakened the power. She revealed her to him that she was a witch soon after that, a revelation he took rather well - while he was certainly confused about aspects of Paige's life as a witch, he never became afraid of her or the life she led. Henry later dueled against the witch Simon Marks for Paige's affections, standing firm despite the wallop he took from Marks and telling him that he truly cared for Paige whereas Simon just wanted a trophy wife. Taking advantage of the distraction that came when Paige finally intervened, he managed to punch Simon out, proudly carrying the wounds of battle instead of accepting Paige's healing. The scars would heal on their own. He proposed to her at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge soon after. Paige and Henry finally wed in Halliwell Manor with their close family and friends present. After their wedding, Paige began to feel like she was losing herself because she loved Henry too much, so she asked her sister Phoebe Halliwell's cupid, Coop, for help. Coop put Paige inside Henry's head in order to get them closer. During this time, Henry could channel Paige's active powers, but not the Power of Three. After Paige realized that being married wouldn't hurt her independence, she was removed from the inside of Coop's head. A while after the Charmed Ones' final Ultimate Battle, Paige became unexpectedly pregnant with twins, Tamora and Kat Mitchell. Troubles When the Source of All Evil was ressurected, it casted a spell that caused all of the mortals in San Fransico to turn against the Charmed Ones. While under the affects of the spell, Henry attempted to strangle Paige, resulting in her orbing a lamp onto his head. Afterwards, Henry felt extremely guilty about trying to murder his wife even though she assured him that it was just magic. However, Henry distanced himself from Paige, and their troubles only worsen when Paige brings home a baby boy who she orbed out of the womb of a murdered homeless teenager. Henry is very skeptical about bringing a mortal child into their home because of he feared that darklighters would soon be coming after the twins. In the midst of this conversation, Paige confronts Henry about how distant he's been since the strangling incident. Later, Henry converses with Piper and Phoebe's father, Victor, about his issues with being a mortal married to a witch. Stemming from his own experiences, Victor tells Henry that he wouldn't have married a witch if he wasn't who he was and that he must give Paige strength to do her duty. Henry turns his attitude around and decides to support Paige no matter what. He also accepts the orphaned baby, calling him Henry Jr . Future Years Henry lived happily with his wife and his three kids. Though he continued to look after his parolees, he also continued to make time to look after their children so that Paige could help the next generation of witches. Skills As Henry is a parole officer, it is possible that he is able to withstand himself in a fight, possibly even being a well-trained fighter, as he deals with crooked men and women on a daily basis. Being a parole officer, he is a very good negotiator. Temporary Powers Paige's Powers When Paige was feeling lost in the marriage, she went to Coop for assistance. Coop transported Paige inside Henry's head in order to help them figure out their problems. During this time, Henry was able to channel Paige's powers of orbing and telekinetic orbing, but was unable to cast a Power of Three spell with Piper and Phoebe. File:HenryOrbing.jpg|Paige inside Henry's head Orbing him to the manor File:HenryTelekineticOrbing.jpg|Paige teaches Henry how to use her power whilst she's inside his head. Transformation During the magical switch in The Old Witcheroo, Henry receives the power to transform objects from one thing to another. The first time Henry is shown using this is when he transforms a cigar into a stuffed elephant for his niece Parker Halliwell. Henry also uses this (with the help of Elise Rothman) to redecorate the outside of Halliwell Manor in order to give it a more "magical look" to fit in with the rest of the newly empowered neighborhood. Gallery 8x16-094-paige-henry.jpg|Henry and Paige at their wedding Henry and the Twins.jpg|Future Paige with Their kids Mitchell twins.png|Paige with the Twins Charmed 04 pg 09 by marcioabreu7-d34x0ic.jpg|Henry tries choking Paige to death Henry Paige1.jpg Henry-Season 9 Comic.png Henry_comic.jpg sam henry paige.jpg|Sam and Henry. Mitchell, Henry Mitchell, Henry Category:Law Enforcement Category:Innocents Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Pages needing attention Category:Secret Keepers